Genesis
by NerdGirl95
Summary: ""Gin" he whispers back, "the world isn't ending anymore. The old world is gone Gin. This is our beginning. The beginning of the new world, and the beginning of us. This is our Genesis. " A short one-shot on what might have taken place between Ginny and Harry after the Battle. Ginny's POV. Sequel to Armageddon, but can be read without.


**A/N. So, this is a sequel to Armageddon, I was thinking, and just because the Battle itself was over, doesn't mean that everything was back to normal yet. Just a little scene on what might have happened after the Battle of Hogwarts, from Ginny's POV.**

**Genesis**

It is over. It is over and he is alive. They are the only thoughts running through your head as you fling herself upon him. You waited for him, when he was off doing who-knows-what, when he ran away to find the diadem, and when he was surrounded by mourning, celebrating people. But you cannot wait anymore, and you cling to him as if he is your lifeline, because in this moment, he is.

Then you squeeze him tighter and he winces, and you suddenly realise he looks like he's been through hell. So, ignoring his protests, you search his body for signs of injury, performing a spell here, applying dittany there. That's one good thing about the Carrows, you know how to heal wounds really well now.

Once you are quite sure he will not fall down dead any moment, you drag him outside, away from all those staring eyes. And then you let go. You inflict injuries of your own, punching and kicking and throwing debris. And he just stands there quietly, and that makes you angrier. The emotions you've been bottling up for nine months erupt, and you yell. You yell and scream, because maybe that way he will understand.

"How could you! You just left me, I had no idea where you were! But I could have lived with that Harry, if I knew what you were doing. Do you not trust me?! Is that the problem? I'm not a little girl Harry, I can look after myself. I fought last night. I know you didn't want me to, but I did. That's what the DA was about, wasn't it? Fighting? So why couldn't I fight last night? Did you think I'd forgotten how? Just sat back all year while you were off on your little quest? Answer me Harry! ANSWER ME!"

"You almost died." His voice, so strong and confident only an hour ago, is hoarse and broken. "You almost died Ginny."

"That's rich, coming from you! I wasn't the one who pretended to be dead! Do you know how much that hurt, to think I'd lost you?"

"Yes. You felt the way I did when Ron left and I didn't know where he was, if he was alive. You felt like I did when Hermione was being tortured in Malfoy Manor. You felt like I did after the wedding, when we were being chased by Death Eaters and didn't know if you were too. And you felt like I did an hour ago when I watched that curse speed towards you, unable to do anything about it."

That stops you. What right do you have to yell and scream when he had been through all this and more? "I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't yell. But I was so scared for you. I love you Harry. I know we broke up, but I love you, and to think that I would have to live without you hurt so much it was all I could feel." The tears come now, huge sobs that shake your whole body. You feel him wrap his arms around your body, tucking your head under his chin.

"Gin, you asked why I didn't want you to fight. I'll tell you why. It was because you are one of the best fighters I've seen, and that would attract their best fighters to you. Gin, I couldn't defeat Voldemort while I was worrying about you. I couldn't concentrate. I died last night Gin. I died, but I had the choice to come back. My last thought before he killed me was of you, as was the reason I came back. I love you Gin. That's why I broke up with you, and it's why I didn't want you to fight last night. I love you, and I'd love you to be my girlfriend, if you'll still have me."

"Of course I'll have you, you noble git." And then his lips are against yours, dry and split from spells and debris, but somehow still soft. It was tentative, but still full of love and longing, of apologies and forgiveness.

"Harry," you whisper. "Two hours ago I thought the world was ending. You were gone, and the air was filled with noise and spells and debris." The tears come back and you choke on your words as you recall those terrible minutes when you wanted to die, when your whole world was crashing down around you.

"Gin," he whispers back. "The world isn't ending anymore. The old world is gone Gin. This is our beginning. The beginning of the new world, and the beginning of us. This is our Genesis." And you know he is right. Things aren't perfect. You have both lost so many loved ones, and you are both hurting, physically, mentally and emotionally. But you have your family and friends to help you. And you have each other. He is right, this is your new beginning, your Genesis.


End file.
